


Sober

by GabbyWritesStuff



Series: Song based fics [2]
Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, ChanSoo - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Drunk Dial, Emo, chanyeol sorry, kyungsoo bby, kyunsoo, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyWritesStuff/pseuds/GabbyWritesStuff
Summary: "You're too wasted, and I'm too sober"





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote another thing for this series, hope you guys like it!
> 
> The song is Sober (Stripped) - RAYE
> 
> (Sorry carbs if I make you emo ily)

Kyungsoo's suit was well tailored to his body, but wearing it for nineteen hours made the god damn thing very uncomfortable. A late night in work meant his key only reached the front door of his apartment at twenty to midnight. As he loosened his black tie he made his way to the kitchen, needing to eat anything before he broke down. Working in the business was all good until he realised he was dehumanised in someways. No sleep, no food breaks, no personal time. Sometimes he just felt like a running machine, but he liked it. It was distracting. It didn't give him time to think too much.

He stood in the kitchen, his eyes half open as he looked into the fridge at the off food, he guessed since he was never home to eat it would explain why most of the the food past it's sell by date. Kyungsoo closed the fridge door, then he heard his phone ringing. Dragging his body towards the piano where his phone was on top on, he knew who would be calling him at this time, it was always him. As he begun to get closer he saw his name on the screen, sliding left to speak to him. 

Then five minutes later, Kyungsoo's back out of his apartment and in his car, on his way over to the place which used to be so familiar to him. He knew Chanyeol had been drinking, he was on his way over because he knew he never needed him when he was sober. He knew the route to Chanyeol like the back of his hand, he could drive it with his eyes closed if he was tempted enough.

Kyungsoo stood in Chanyeol's kitchen, it was quarter to three in the morning and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He knew too well that Chanyeol would not comfort him, not catch the tears that endlessly came from him.  
As Kyungsoo leant against the kitchen surface he thought about how Jongin told him to forget about Chanyeol, block his number and forget the bastards name. Baekhyun even told him too, and Baekhyun is always about fixing things and happy ever afters. Kyungsoo mentally hit himself on the head. 

"I'm so stupid", He whispered, not wanting to disturb the finally asleep Chanyeol. "I'm running out of excuses to blame you, for all the shit you've put me through. Because no ones making me come back to you, no one except me."

Kyungsoo thought about the countless times he came running to Chanyeol when his phone rung, Chanyeol claimed every time it was an emergency and it worried Kyungsoo, but whenever those words are slurred out on the phone he became less caring, less willing to drive this late at night. Kyungsoo started to lose track of the nights he gave to Chanyeol, the amount of times he listened to the other bellow and cry his name, begging for him back.

Why does he stay? Kyungsoo could ask himself the same thing. Maybe to entertain Chanyeol's same old ways because he will always listen, or maybe because Kyungsoo can't break the trust that he had for Chanyeol. Every word that Chanyeol could make out Kyungsoo took in and made it his all. Or maybe because he was too wasted and Kyungsoo was too sober, there was no way of getting out.

Kyungsoo let a little whimper come out, too tired of being silent, whimpers became screams and an unbearable pain in his heart which seemed to feel like he was shutting down. The nice things that Chanyeol spoke ran round inside Kyungsoo's mind, god did any of those fucking words mean anything? They were so empty that they almost seemed to be so full, so full with bullshit, and believe from Kyungsoo. 

His throat became sore, his hand trembling to his head as he sunk to the floor, why was he doing this to himself? He still couldn't answer. All the reasons for him to stay were becoming blurry, but so we're the reason to leave. Nothing make sense except from the fact that Kyungsoo was screaming in hurt now, he didn't care about his consequences, his actions were pulled too fast. The kitchen floor tiles became comforting, the coldness of the stone feeling empty, like Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo laid scrunched up, feeling pathetic really. His suit was well tailored to his body, but wearing it for twenty one hours made the god damn thing very uncomfortable. 

"Kyungsoo", Chanyeol murmured from above him. The floor was too comforting to turn his head and look up, not that he wanted to anyway. "What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong", His head didn't move an inch. "I don't know how long I can live with these nice words and this trust I have for you"

"What?", Chanyeol rubbed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"You called me, like you do every other night", Kyungsoo's tone became dry, his throat too. He couldn't handle it anymore. "Cause you're too wasted to remember, and I'm too sober to forget."

"Oh", Chanyeol continued to look down at him as Kyungsoo sat up, then using the kitchen counter to pull himself up to his feet. "I'm sorry, I never meant to-"

"I'm going home, and I'm staying home", Kyungsoo picked up his phone and walked towards the apartment door. "Don't call me again, don't hurt me again. Please"

Kyungsoo's words sounding more like a beg, a plead of peace, they hurt Chanyeol. Kyungsoo thought he deserved it though, he deserved almost everything, and yet nothing.

"I'm going home", Kyungsoo said again as he pulled the door open, looking back at Chanyeol for one last time. "Goodbye, Chanyeol."

Driving home, the words of Gloria Gaynor boomed through the car, it was cheesy and gross but Kyungsoo wasn't in the mood to care at all. Red cheeks began to sting as the tears continued to trail down, but Kyungsoo will survive. In his head he told himself, "No more of you, I have made my mind up", too angry to even comprehend how fucking thick he was to keep going back to him, this time he would stick to his word. 

"I won't stay", Kyungsoo's suit was well tailored to his body. "To entertain your same old ways."

"And I won't listen", But wearing it for twenty six hours made the god damn thing very uncomfortable. "I won't trust you."

A late night in work meant his key only reached the front door of his apartment at twenty to five. "And you'll stay wasted and I'll be sober."

As he took of his black tie he made his way to the kitchen, needing to eat anything before he broke down, "I'm screaming to myself right now."

Working in the business was all good until he realised he was dehumanised in someways. "Cause you're a liar and I don't want you."

No sleep, no food breaks, no personal time. Sometimes he just felt like a running machine, but he liked it. "And you'll stay wasted." It was distracting. It didn't give him time to think too much. 

"And I'll be sober, from you", Kyungsoo mumbled his final words as he fell onto his bed, unable to even take of his suit before his eyes closed. His alarm would go off at half past seven, it was now three minutes passed five.


End file.
